Switched Around
by Kyugon
Summary: What happens when you suddenly become someone else? What happens when that someone else is you in another world and another gender! The only way to fix it is to find your body, witch is hidden in a place that's unreachable! Full summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"FREAKS!"

"LOSERS!"

"NOBODY'S!"

"NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE!" A group of preppy girls were yelling at two girl that were passing.

"AT LEAST WERE NOT A BUNCH OF WHORES!" The taller of the two girls yelled back. She had long dirty blond hair with blue streaks. She was dressed like any other surfer chick.

"AT LEAST WE ARE WANTED!" The leader of the group yelled back.

"YOU ARE ONLY WANTED SO SOME LOW SELF-ESTEEMED GUY CAN GET A CHEEP LAP DANCE!" The surfer girl yelled back.

"WHY YOU BITCH!" The group went to attack the girl when the shorter one stepped in front of them.

"I think it would be preferred that your pathetic excuse for fighting to not be seen. You would just embarrass yourselves." She said. Her hair was a mix of blond, red, brunet and some black. She dressed in guyish clothing.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" She yelled at them. She tried to get the other girls hair, but was easily thrown into a wall.

"I did warn you. You have just embarrassed yourself. Congrats." She said sarcastically. "Let's go Ki-chan." She said, turning around. "She is not worth our time." The surfer girl now known as Ki nodded.

They were off the school property and were now heading to their house.

"Those girls are such bitches!" Ki yelled. "Pathetic excuses of human beings."

"Calm yourself Ki-chan." The short girl said.

"Sorry Si-chan." Ki said. "It's just that they make me so mad!" Si nodded.

"I fully agree." Si said. "We won't have to deal with them for much longer."

"Boy am I happy about that." Ki said happily. "Halleluiah!" She added with a fist pump. Si smirked.

"We are one more step closer to fulfilling our dream." Si said. "We will move into a house in-between the woods and the beach and everyone will be like us."

"I will own a surf shop and teach people how to surf." Ki said.

"I will own a martial arts dogo and teach people how to fight." Si continued.

"And I will help you during my free time." Ki concluded. They both smiled at each other.

"We are almost there." Si said, unlocking the door to their house and walking in with Ki.

"Everything will work out." Ki yawned. "Hey Si-chan, do you suddenly feel tired." Si yawned.

"Yeah." She yawned again. "I wonder why?" Si then passed out on the floor. Ki following soon after.

**Somewhere else**

"I hope this works." A female voice said worriedly.

"You're not the only one." A male voice replied.

"We both have our family in this. They have to do this, and we are going to make sure they do." Another male voice said. "It's the only way." The four were standing around Si and Ki.

"Good luck." A new female voice whispered before disappearing along with the others.

**In Akatsuki base**

Everyone was lounging around the base when Kisame let out a big yawn.

"I'm going to the bathroom." He said, getting up. He stumbled when he took a step. "Hey." He asked. "Anyone else feel tired all of the sudden?"

"I do." Itachi said. Then they both passed out, Kisame falling face-first into the floor and Itachi falling off the couch.

"What the hell?" Hidan yelled. Sasori went over to Kisame first. Then Itachi.

"It seems that their chakra suddenly disappeared." He said. Everyone was shocked.

"Let's get them to the infirmary." Pain said. "Zetsu, check the area. See if anyone has caused this." Zetsu nodded and melted into the floor. One thought was on everyone's mind.

'_What the hell is going on?'_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Si's POV

I was woken by yelling. I opened my eyes only to see a shark man arguing with a blond and silver haired guy.

"I don't know you!" Shark man yelled.

"Yes you do, un!" Blond

"What are you talking about?"Shark man

"You fucking know who we fucking are!" Silver man

"I told you I don't!" Shark man

"Who are you people." I asked. I noticed that my voice was deeper.

"Not you to, yeah!" The blond yelled.

"Where is my friend Si-chan?" Shark man yelled, surprising me.

"How do you know my name? Where is Ki-chan?" I asked. He seemed surprised.

"I _am_ Ki! You cannot be Si-chan, you're a guy!" I glared at him.

"And you cannot be Ki-chan, you're a man as well." I said, still glaring at him.

"Oh yeah?" The man said. "Prove it." He held out his hand. "What's the secret handshake?" I slapped his hand.

"This." He slapped my hand. We punched each other in the chest. We grabbed each other's upper arms and pulled back till our hands were on the others forearms. Then he flipped me over his back and I did the same for him. We ended with getting each other in a headlock.

"Si-chan!" He yelled happily, giving me a bear hug.

"Hey Ki-chan." I wheezed out.

"Sorry." Ki said, letting me go.

"What the hell?" The silver guy said.

"Who are you?" I asked. Just as the silver guy was about to yell at us, a orange hair guy with piercings stepped in.

"We are the Akatsuki. And right now, you are in two of the members bodies." He told us. I nodded.

"Looks like you are negotiable, unlike someone else." The silver guy flipped me off. I topped it by flipping him off in 3 languages.

"Good to know." The guy said, breaking the staring contest. "Who are you?" Ki smiled.

"Si-chan, if you don't mind, can I do the introduction." I nodded. She loved doing it.

"Her name is Silent and I am Killer." She said. "Together we are unbeatable." She let out a psychotic laugh. I sighed.

"You are going a little overboard there Ki-chan." I told her.

"Are those your real names?" The girl in the back asked. We nodded.

"That is a weird thing to name your kid." The red head said.

"Well we never got to ask our parents about that. They left." I told them. "We've met at school and became friends. We take care of each other." I shrugged. "Guess they had better things to do."

"Wow, un." The blond said. "That sucks."

"No kidding." Ki said.

"We have more important matters to eases." I said. Orange man nodded. "What are your guises names, that way we know what to call you." He nodded.

"I am Pain." He said. The girl stepped up.

"Konan." Next was the red head.

"Sasori." Then the blond.

"Deidara." Now here's silver.

"Hidan." Then an awesome half-black half-white guy.

"Zetsu." Then a guy with a lot of stitches.

"Kakuzu." Then there was a dude with a lollypop for a mask.

"Tobi!" He all but yelled.

"The bodies you are in are Kisame." Pain pointed to Ki. "And Itachi." He pointed to me. "Now to discuss what has happened exactly."

"Well we need to sort out the information." I told him. "First what happened to us, then see if anything connects to what happened to them." He nodded.

"Well since I was awake longer, I will tell our part." Ki said. "We were walking home from school and away from those slut bags. We talked until we got to our house. When we went in, we were suddenly very tired and passed out. That leads to us being in these bodies." She finished.

"What happened here is that we were sitting around when Kisame said that he was getting tired. Itachi said he was getting tired too then they both passed out." Pain said.

"So it has something to do with the sudden tiredness." I mumbled.

"Wait. You said you go to school. How old are you?" Konan said.

"Ki-chan is 19 and I am 18. Why?" I asked.

"We were only in the academy until we were 13." Sasori told us.

"Do you have cars here?" Ki asked. They looked confused.

"Do you have any jutsu's?" Kakuzu asked. It was our turn to be confused.

"So we are from different worlds." I concluded. "And if we transferred into these bodies, then they must be in ours." Ki looked horrified.

"You mean there are guys in _our_ bodies?" She shrieked, which sounded weird since she had a guy's voice.

"You make it sound dirty." I said, scrunching up my face. "It's fair since we are in their bodies."

"Are you two bitches?" Hidan asked. We nodded. His eyes seemed to sparkle. "Those lucky basterd!" He yelled. Kakuzu whacked him on the back of the head.

"You're a pervert." He stated.

"Tobi confused." Tobi said. "Why is there girl-chan's in guy-kun's bodies?"

"That is a good question." I said.

"You seem to have their personalities, un." Deidara said. "Makes it weird that there is a girl in there yeah." I rolled my eyes. Ki was still freaking out.

"What am I going to do when I have to go to the bathroom or change?" She was now in the emo corner.

"Well we are going to have to teach you how to do what they can do." Pain said.

"We know how to fight. We also know how to use weapons." I put in.

"That's good." He said, nodding. "That makes it easier."

"So when do we start?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." He said. "You have to get used to your temporary bodies." I nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Si's POV

"Well this could've be worse." I said. "We aren't alone someplace with everyone trying to kill us." The others laughed.

"There are a lot of people who want to kill the people you are in." Sasori said.

"So like home." I growled out. Ki put a comforting arm around my shoulders.

"At least here were not alone." She said. "And if they're used to always having someone trying to kill them, they should be ok." I nodded.

"That makes me feel a little better." I admitted.

"Why would you be used to that?" Konan asked.

"Our names aren't Silent Killer for nothing." Ki said.

"We have killed many people without meaning too. When we were born, the doctors that helped were murdered. Our parents disappeared a couple days later." I added.

"We were believed to be the ones who killed the doctors and that our parents abandoned us knowing that we could kill them whenever we wanted to." Ki continued.

"Since then, many have tried to kill us, only to end up dead. All silent. All bloody. But there was never any proof of us doing it." I finished. They looked shocked.

"That is awful. And you have survived this long?" Konan said, shaking her head. "It must have been living hell." Ki and I nodded.

"We've had to live like that since birth and we were always near people like that. This is the first time we have been around people who don't try to kill us, so we consider this unusual and a little uncomfortable." Ki said.

"Deidara wants to kill Itachi though." Sasori murmured. Deidara glared at him.

"I sense a fight about to break loose." I said. "How about someone show us around the place so we know where to go." Pain nodded.

"How about Deidara and Hidan show you around." We nodded. The other two grabbed our arms and pulled us into the hall.

"This is the kitchen, un." Deidara said.

"This is the fucking living room." Hidan said, walking through it into another hallway.

"These are the bedrooms, yeah." Deidara said. There were 10 doors. As they said who's room was who's, I noticed that the things on their doors represent them. Deidara's had clay birds on it.

Sasori's had a scorpion.

Kisame's, Ki's for now, had a shark.

Itachi's, mine for now, what looked like a fish bobber.

Kakuzu's had money on it.

Hidan had a circle with an upside down triangle in it.

Zetsu had plants.

Tobi had candy.

Konan had origami.

Pain had what looked like his eye on it.

"There are bathrooms in each room. There are also bathrooms all around the hideout, un" Deidara said.

"Yay! Now we don't have to worry about holding it for very long." Ki said happily. We all just stared at her.

"Seriously Ki? That is what you think of?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry Si-chan." She said, head down. Then her head shot up. "I shall now call you Si-kun and I will be Ki-kun since we are guys!" She nodded her head at her words.

"You just now came up with that?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Why didn't you think of it earlier?" I asked again. She paused.

"I am slow." She muttered with her head down again.

"You do have their personalities, un." Deidara said.

"I have to agree with Blondie here." Hidan said. Deidara glared at him.

"No fighting." I said, glaring at them. They froze. Ki looked up.

"HOLY SH*T!" She yelled, looking at me in shock. I turned to look at her.

"What?" I asked, trying to regain hearing in my ear.

"Your eyes are weird!" She yelled.

"And you have gills." I snapped back. She backed away. Suddenly everything around us turned red. She was tied to a post and I had a katana in my hands.

"What the?" I said before everything changed back. Ki dropped to the ground.

"W-what was that?" She gasped, eye's wide and trembling.

"You got caught in the sharingan, un." Deidara said.

"The what?" I asked. He pointed to my eyes.

"Itachi is a sharingan user. You activated it and used it on Ki when she looked at you, yeah." He explained. I nodded.

"What do I got!" Ki asked, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"You got a fucking sword that eats other peoples fucking chakra and it tears 'em to shreds." Hidan said. Her eyes got wide. She squealed and ran around in circles. I have to tell you it looks very weird to see a guy doing that, especially a large, shark looking guy.

"Is she like that all the time, un?" Deidara asked.

"Only when she is really excited about something." I said, looking at said person. "Like now." They nodded.

"Let's go back to the others." I said. They nodded. I grabbed Ki by the ear and dragged her back to the others.

"Ow! Si-kun! That hurts!" She whined.

"Too bad. Stick with the chans. Kun makes my name sound weird." I said, still dragging her by the ear. Everyone in the living room gave us questioning looks when we came in.

"She heard about the sword and got over excited." I said, shrugging and letting go of her ear. The others nodded. Ki pouted and sat down on a chair.

"She managed to use the sharingan, un." Deidara said. "Ki just happened to be the person caught in it." They winced.

"Is it that bad?" I asked. They nodded.

"You guys are a lot more active than they are. That's saying a lot. Well, at least with Kisame. Itachi is usually boring." Sasori said.

"You are too Sasori-danna, yeah." Deidara said. Sasori glared at him.

"You are as pathetic as you're so called art." Sasori said back. Deidara now joined the glaring contest.

"What is pathetic it you dolls, un." Then they went on a rampage yelling about who's view of art was better.

"Wow." I said. The others didn't seem fazed by it.

"Used to it?" I asked. They nodded. "Oh."

"I'm going to get something to eat." I said, getting up and walking to where the kitchen was. At least I think so.

"Found it." I said, walking into the kitchen. I looked to see what they had. Not much. So I settled with making myself a sandwich. After a while I found myself curious as to what this Itachi guy looked like. So after I finished my sandwich I went to one of the bathrooms and looked in the mirror. The guy I was temporarily in had onyx hair and eyes. He looked sleep deprived with the lines on his face.

"Weird." I said. His hair was in a low ponytail and had some bangs hanging out.

"SI-CHAN!" Tobi yelled, startling me. He ran behind me just as something exploded in the doorway.

"Get back here Tobi, Un!" I heard Deidara yell.

"What did you do?" I asked Tobi.

"Tobi was playing with Deidara-sempai's clay and he got mad and is now trying to hurt Tobi!" He yelled. Deidara now ran into the bathroom.

"Get out here Tobi!" He yelled. Tobi yelped, hiding behind me.

"Leave him alone." I said. Then I saw scorch marks on his face.

"Tobi." I asked. "Is the reason Deidara is mad because you made one explode in his face?" He nodded.

"You can have him." I told Deidara, moving aside so he could get Tobi. He grinned evilly while Tobi cowered in a corner. I wasn't out of the bathroom long before I heard an explosion. I walked into the living room to see everyone's curious looks.

"What did he blow up?" Kakuzu asked.

"Bathroom." I said. He looked pissed. He ran to where I was at not too long ago. After some yelling a blur ran into the room and crashed into me with a clay bird and two angry people following. The clay bomb that was meant for Tobi then blew up right by my head. Close enough to knock a shelf nearby fall.

"Shit." Was all I had to say as it fell on top of me, Tobi managing to escape and run away from the two angry people chasing him.

"Si-chan! Are you alright?" Ki yelled, lifting the book shelf off of me.

"What do you think?" I asked, my voice muffled by the stuff that fell on me. After most of the stuff that fell on me was removed did I sit up.

"I feel dizzy." I said, holding my head in my hand.

"That is because you have a gash on your head." Sasori said, coming over. I saw both Deidara and Tobi were tied to chairs by Kakuzu who looked like he was scolding them.

"Today is just not my day is it?" I asked myself. I felt something weird where my head hurt. I tried to feel what was but my hand got slapped away.

"Don't move." Sasori said. I followed his order. Soon the feeling was gone and my head didn't hurt. I felt where it was at and found nothing wrong with it.

"What was that?" Ki asked.

"Medical ninjutsu." Sasori said.

"Neat." I said. "I am still a little dizzy." I told him as I stood up. I think I went cross eyed because they were laughing at me. I glared at them, or at least tried.

"You guys are hysterical." I muttered, walking towards the room I will be staying in. I passed out on the bed shortly after entering.

_I wonder if the Itachi guy felt that in my body?_

**Sorry if the other chapters are bad. Same with this one. I appreciate those that have read and reviewed the story. It makes me happy that someone appreciates the story. Feel free to ask me to make any changes you think I might need. I am not the best writer out there. Ja ne!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry fan's, but all of my stories are on hold. It has been for a while, I just hadn't had the time to tell you until now. I am sorry, my laptop is dying on me. I like to believe it has cancer and it WILL be missed –sniffs- I have written a lot of things on this and I will horribly miss it. It has also adapted to whatever I usually get on and it makes me sad that once I get a new one I will have to work to adapt it. **

**Again very sorry to inform you. I will update as soon as possible. I just can't trust this to be able to do what it used to. I am taking a risk just by updating this. Again very sorry.**

**Until I get a new one, Ja ne my lovely readers**


	5. AN

**Hey guys! I know it's been a long while and you are getting tired of waiting, but you just have to wait a **_**tiny**_** bit longer. I have a new laptop (which is AWESOME!) but my flashdrive, which had ALL my stories on it and other important documents is messed up, and i have to wait until christmas to get it possibly fixed. Anyway, there WILL be an update mania for my stories and you should expect it by the end of this month and next month. Until then, I will be getting used to this new computor and coming up for more wonderful ideas for my stories as well as new ones. Thanks for your patience, i know i want to get it updated too.**


	6. UPDATE!

**Hey guys! While, sadly, my flash drive and the chap's and stories were not saved, I AM going to be writing again! For all my stories, I will be editing the chapters, fixing errors and adding parts that were deleted in the process of putting it up. Bear with me a little longer, cause after the editing, there WILL be new chapters! And hopefully with school out of the way, there will be plenty of new chapters. THANK YOU MY FAITHFULL READERS! I LOVE YOU ALL, YOU ARE MY INSPERATION AND REASON FOR WRITING!~~**

**-sincerely, your favorite author (I hope) Kyugon.**


	7. Chapter 4 official

**I am feeling great and decided to write another chap. I have a shout out to all your readers that go to Normal West, it's a great day to be a wild cat, arawrawr! If you go there, you know what that means! XD**

Silent's POV

I slowly came back from the land of dreams. While I was sleeping I had gotten an idea that might help to know what these guys can do. As I went to do my normal morning routine, I remembered that I was in a different body that also happened to be a different gender.

"Damn." I muttered. "I want to take a shower, but it would be extremely weird." I sighed. I decided to do it latter, since we would be training in our new bodies. So I brushed my, Itachi's, teeth. Then I brushed, uh, I will say it is mine, temporarily. Ok so I was brushing my hair. I never knew a guy could have this long of hair. But there's Deidara.

Going away from my self-conversation, I changed my clothes. Just the pants and shirt. Now I am heading out the door for food and Ki.

"Ki-chan." I said, going into her room to wake her, um, him up. Still getting used to this… I'll just say she for my sake. Ki didn't move. I flicked her head. That woke her up.

"Si-chan!" Ki grumbled, rubbing her forehead. "Why did you wake me up?"

"Cause we have to train and I am sure you want breakfast." Her eyes lit up.

"Food!" She yelled, getting up and running out the door. I stood there, shaking my head before following her at a normal pace.

I walked into the kitchen to see Deidara Hidan Kakuzu and, of course, Ki. They were just looking weirdly at Ki who was bouncing up and down.

"Watcha going to make Si-kun?!" She asked. I growled.

"I said stick with the chans. That makes my name sound like a rock or a ship in water." I said, checking to see what they had. They had the stuff for me to make bacon, eggs, and sausage. They also have bread and cheese.

"What do you feel about a breakfast sandwich?" I asked, getting the stuff out.

"Hell yeah!" She yelled. Knowing her, she added a fist-punch.

"What's going on?" Pain asked. I turned around to see that now everyone was in the kitchen.

"Si-chan is making breakfast!" Ki said happily. I sweat-dropped.

"At least you're saying chan instead of kun." I muttered just loud enough for her to hear. I could feel her sweat-drop as well as a nervous laugh.

"Well that's nice." Konan said. I could tell she was smiling. By now I had the bacon and sausage cooking.

"That smells good." Hidan said. I gave a glance over my shoulder to see a dreamy look on everyone's face.

"Anyone want something done special?" I asked.

"Can you make some extra crispy **and leave some raw?**" Zetsu asked. I nodded.

"Pain," I said over my shoulder, getting his attention. "I think I have a way to help us get used to these bodies before we train." I could feel everyone's gaze turn to me.

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"I will tell you when we go to train." I told him, turning some of the bacon. I was halfway through cooking the bacon and finished with the sausage. I had some eggs frying on one side of the skillet while the other side had the bacon.

Taking a quick break, I grabbed a small plate and put some bacon on it before setting it on the table.

"Now you have something to munch on while I finish." I said, putting bread in a toaster.

"She always has extra bacon cooked." Ki explained.

"Yeah, it keeps you off my back." I said over my shoulder, Ki sticking her tongue out in response. They were all chatting behind me while I worked. I turned around, having finished everything.

"Come up and grab a plate." I said, taking one before walking to the table. Everyone rushed to the food. On each plate was 2 pieces of toast with bacon, cheese and egg in between the slices. Surrounding it was bacon, some scrambled egg and sausage.

"This is so good, un" Deidara moaned, having taken a bite of the sandwich.

"I agree." Hidan said.

"Dit**to**." Zetsu added.

"This is the first time someone has cooked for everyone." Konan said. Ki's eyes widened.

"Si-chan cooks breakfast for both of us every morning. This is her specialty." They turned their looks to me.

"If only Itachi did that." Kakuzu muttered.

"You have to fucking cook breakfast from now on." Hidan said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Tobi liked the food!" Tobi said, glomping me. I twitched.

"I would prefer it if no one hugs me." I said slowly. He immediately let go of me.

"Tobi scarred." Tobi said, hiding behind Sasori.

"She is not one for hugs." Ki said. "I learned that the hard way."

"What did she do, un?" Deidara asked.

"I would gladly demonstrate it on you Deidara." I said with a smirk. He froze, eyes wide.

"N-never mind, yeah." He mumbled, looking away.

"So, you said something about a better way to connect to the body you are in?" Pain said, looking at me. I let out a small sigh.

"Yeah." I told him. "I thought over how I was able to use something that Itachi had. That was activating the Sharingan." He nodded.

"Go on." He urged.

"Well, if I was to do that, then one of my emotions must have made the body react like that. Then I came to the conclusion that the body remembered something." He looked a bit confused.

"But their soul is in another body." He said. "How is that possible?" I smirked a bit.

"The soul is not the only thing that remembers things." I told him. "The body remembers things as well. Each thing that you do, the body records it. The brain will also hold some of the stuff they know. All Ki-chan and I have to do is meditate."

"Why would you need to meditate?" Hidan asked.

"Mediating allows you to connect to the world around you." Sasori explained.

"Or in this case, the body." I said.

"I understand now." Pain said, leaning back. "How long do you suppose it will take for you to meditate?" I shrugged.

"We have to connect to the body first." I told him. "After that we have to go through every memory. How fast we go through all of them will depend on how fast we can process it and how old the person is. Finally we have to disconnect ourselves and then we will be able to train. But absolute silence and tranquility is needed for this to work." He nodded.

"We have a place for that. We will have someone be with you so that if anything goes wrong you'll have help." I nodded.

"I am so lost." Ki said, dazed. I chuckled.

"You never seize to amaze me Ki-chan." I said. She pouted.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" She asked. I just smirked, making her glare.

"You are mean Si-chan." She muttered.

"As if that is not obvious enough." I said, smirking. She glared at me.

"Back to the task at hand." Pain said. "Sasori and Kakuzu will stay with you until you're done. They will escort you to the place." Ki and I nodded, standing up along with our escorts. They led us down many hallways and corridors until we reached a large, light blue door.

"Go inside, we will wait out here." Sasori said. We nodded before entering. The room was medium sized with a small garden and waterfall in it. I sat down on one side of the room as Ki sat on the other side. I closed my eyes, relaxing. Then I focused on the body I was temporarily in, successfully connection to it soon after.

_'So many memories.'_ I thought as I felt and saw everything that happened to Itachi from when he was a baby to his teenage years. I was surprised at what I saw.

_'He has a brother?' _I watched as he looked after his brother, love in the younger's eyes.

It moved until it got to a meeting. Soon after, the killing of his friend and clan. _'So much pain.' _

I saw as Itachi spare his brother's life, feeling the pain that he felt.

_'He had no choice in the matter.'_ I thought sadly. _'Same as how I had no choice with that family.' _ I was now going through his memories of joining the Akatsuki. Then I saw something that surprised me.

_'Tobi is really the true leader!' _I thought. This was some new, valuable information. I finished later. I know why Deidara wants to kill Itachi and about the man known as Orochimaru.

I opened my eyes, seeing Ki still meditating. I stretched before getting up. I wobbled a bit as I went to the door. I waited a couple seconds until my vision was back to normal before quietly opening the door and leaving, gently closing said door behind me.

"How long has it been?" I asked Sasori, who was sitting outside the door along with Kakuzu.

"About 2 days." He answered. I nodded in thanks before stretching some more, hearing some cracks and pops.

"I am getting something to eat before talking to Pain." I said, walking away. Sasori stood up and followed me.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"Perfectly." I told him. "I now know everything that has happened to Itachi and will be able to respond to a problem accordingly if one should arise." He nodded. We walked in silence the rest of the way. When we reached the kitchen, I was surprised to see rice and ramen.

"We thought you would finish soon." Konan said, coming into the kitchen with Pain. Hidan and Deidara were already in there, arm wrestling.

"Thanks." I said, nodding at her. She smiled and nodded back. I grabbed a bowl of ramen and another bowl of rice and ate it fairly quickly.

"I didn't know it would make you that hungry." Konan laughed as I was eating my 3rd bowl of ramen.

"Every injury or illness he suffered hit me, weakening the body as well. So this should be normal." I told her.

"Might as well make some more food." Konan sighed. "If that is making you eat this much, Ki will be eating the entire thing of ramen and rice, pot and all!" I smirked.

"She is a very hungry person in general." I said. "Considering how much she surfs."

"Surfs?" She asked.

"It is a sport." I told her. "You stand on a board and ride waves, doing stunts if you want." Her eyes bulged.

"I want to try that!" She said excitedly.

"You can only do that after Si and Ki learn how to do the stuff Itachi and Kisame can do." Pain said. Konan pouted, but nodded in understanding.

"Foooood~" Ki moaned, stumbling into the kitchen, Kakuzu not far behind. I tried my best not to laugh at her.

"The zombie has finally risen." I said sarcastically. She ignored me and went straight to the pot of ramen, picking it up before walking away. I chuckled not only at Ki but at everyone's shocked faces.

"Did she just-" I nodded, a smirk planted on my face.

"Just wait, she'll come back with it spot free and try to find another thing of food." They just stared at me with wide eyes. I rolled my eyes and leaning back, my arms behind my head. Doing a mental countdown, I held my hand up when I got to five, continuing the countdown that way. When I reached one, Ki was back in the kitchen with the pot.

Everyone in there went to look in, seeing that it was, in fact, spotless. She sat down by me, mumbling about weird sharks and food. Rolling my eyes, I worked on tensing and relaxing all my muscles to work out the tension so that I could start training.

When I finished, I looked to see Ki working on emptying the thing of rice. Sighing, I flicked the side of her head. "Finish up, we have to train."

"But I don't wanna~" She whined. I narrowed my eyes, activating the sharingan thing. She gulped, giving me large doe eyes. "Alright." Nodding, I stood up and headed to my room to change once again.

**Hey guys. I hope you like the story and thanks for sticking with me. More chapters to come, trust me, and soon it'll get to Itachi and Kisame in Si and Ki's bodies. Adios~**


End file.
